


A Forget-Me-Not Morning

by charliebradcherry



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also Hank is Jealous of Sumo, Connor Thinks He's Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hank Is Cuddly, M/M, Morning Cuddles, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/pseuds/charliebradcherry
Summary: Hank Anderson. Sorry –LieutenantAnderson. Hard-boiled detective of age fifty-three that doesn’t get along with his colleagues at work or half of the neighborhood, yells at birds on the street to move out of the way when he’s driving and sends postcards to his next-door neighbor to tell him to keep his damn water hose off at night – no, a big goddamn softy at heart.





	A Forget-Me-Not Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write something for this pair again. Fluffy this time!

“Come here,” Hank says in that deep gruff morning voice of his as he rolls over into Connor’s side, an arm wrapped around the android to pull him closer to his chest. “Need you close to me.”

Hank Anderson. Sorry — _Lieutenant_ Anderson. Hard-boiled detective of age fifty-three that doesn’t get along with his colleagues at work or half of the neighborhood, yells at birds on the street to move out of the way when he’s driving and sends postcards to his next-door neighbor to tell him to keep his damn water hose off at night – no, a goddamn softy at heart. 

The thought of it makes Connor smile wide and place a kiss on each of the man’s fingers that earns him a soft hum in return, a little reminder that he is still awake.

This is one of those moments where Connor feels utterly blessed to have been gifted the ability to live. To smell Hank’s musky scent whenever he is nearby (or in the hoodies he borrows from his wardrobe), to hear him rumble in his ear when he is deep asleep, feel the same familiar heat next to him on a daily basis, to be greeted with a few incoherent words and morning kisses on his shoulder blades, neck, cheek, nose, mouth – he can’t imagine a better life.

“In ten minutes we need to get dressed,” Connor says softly, words ghosting over the man’s skin.

He gets a grunt of exasperation in response.

“Don’t speak of work while we’re in bed,” Hank mumbles through the sleep that still creeps in his bones. “Fucks up my mood.”

“Didn’t mention work, just that we need to get up on time to get dressed,” he teases.

Connor receives a kiss in his neck which probably is meant as an encouraging sign for him to shut up.

“You know, what’s the point of keeping a digital alarm clock when I have an upgraded one right here that badgers me each morning to get my ass up ten minutes before it’s usual time.” Hank jests, not bothering to open his eyes. “I think I’m too old for technology.”

“Well, I love you, too.”

There is a resounding heartfelt chuckle in the room and Connor feels his thirium pump squeeze at the harmonious sound that fills his ears. The laugh of the person he loves the most makes the sun curiously peek from behind the blinds, accompanied by the soft little tip taps of birds jumping with their tiny feet on the window sill as they chirp.

Another one of those mornings that would be unforgettable, forever engraved in his memory bank.

Connor fully turns himself to face Hank, as if he’s giving himself in to the incessant cuddling session.

“You know,” he starts, giving a faint sigh, making small circles on Hank's chest with his finger. “I still think it’s a bit ridiculous that Sumo is not allowed to sleep with us.”

“I know what you thinkin'. Ain’t happening.”

“ _Hank_.”

“Nuh-uh.”

A small smile plays on Connor’s lips, looking at how Hank still refuses to open his eyes as he talks. “Why?”

“Simple. The second he comes in here, he owns your ass and I’m left to the side of the bed like a stranger.”

Connor snorts. “Not true–”

“Or the other way around. You own  _his_ ass, ‘cause he likes you more than his own  _proper_ owner.” Hank continues, faking the dramatic tone in his voice and making some odd hand movement in the air that Connor follows with his eyes in amusement. “Even worse – he takes the middle spot, I have to cuddle with a stinking dog and sleep in the hair he sheds. The dream.”

“You are certainly overexaggerating now,” Connor remarks affectionately and can’t restrain himself from reaching out and caressing the side of Hank’s face, fingers brushing his facial hair that gets the man visibly sinking into his palm. 

A warm, prickling sensation invites itself deep in the pit of his belly as Hank turns his head to playfully bite on the skin of the android’s palm, eliciting a small gasp out of Connor who’s jaw goes slack and LED whirrs yellow, eyes curiously pursuing the way the man’s tongue darts out to lick the extended creases in his hand.

Something about it is so incredibly satisfying that it warms his insides, and he secretly hopes it is something that Hank intends on doing more often.

Connor involuntarily retracts his hand like he’s been stung when the digital alarm goes off.

“Okay, time to get up!”

“What?” Hank’s eyes fly open in an instant, the horror clear on his face. He sits up and almost falls out of bed in the process, gray hair falling in front of his eyes and blinding half of his view. “ _Now_?”

Connor is already out of the sheets, bending over to search and grab his clothes from the floor.

“Yes, ten minutes have passed by now.”

“Yeah, my ass. Get back in here, you dick.”

“Hank, we can’t be late for work—”

“Con, come on,” Hank literally  _whined_ and it made Connor drop whatever piece of cloth he held in his hands to look at him. “Just a little longer, okay? We had two rough cases solved this week with an entire night of paperwork included. We kinda earned this, don’t ya think?”

A few seconds of moment stretched between them and Connor exhaled in surrender, letting himself roll back into the bed and shimmy his way back under the sheets next to the man.

“Hmmmm,” Hank murmured and snuggled close again, pulling the covers further over the android so he wouldn’t get the chance to catch cold. “That’s right, come back to daddy. Knew you couldn’t miss it.”

“You really are insatiable.”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up.”

“Hmm,” Connor turned his head to plant a kiss on the man’s cheek who was already aiming for another twenty minutes of sleep, and his cheekbones began to ache from the gigantic smile that displayed on his face. “Love you.”

The corner of Hank’s mouth twitches a little. “Love you too, babe.”

 


End file.
